23frames
23frames is a psychedelic rock band based in New Cross and Lewisham. They were founded by "Polling Station" crew members Ian Brzozowski, Jack Smith and Ben Hooper, and New Cross veteran Vienna Shilling in 2005. They are recognised for atmospheric style of music, which is provided by Ian and Vienna's harmonic vocals, effects-laden guitars, and Ben's string orchestra arrangements. 23frames are signed to Polling Station Productions: A label founded and run by Ben Hooper. They have released one album so far: "The Mystery Calculator" in late 2008, which took 2 years to finish due to several mitigating circumstances. The band also featured in local compilation album Replugged In New Cross in 2006. Members Main members *Ian Brzozowski - Vocals, guitar *Jack Smith - Guitar *Vienna Shilling - Bass, backing vocals *Ben Hooper - Drums, backing vocals, string arrangement The Mini-Frames (part-time members) *Xandrija Edwins - Violin *Dawn Kelleher - Violin *Claire Galvin - Viola *Jessica Dace - Cello *Tarquin Calver - Piano/Keyboard/Synthesizer Biography Formation and early success (2005-2006) 23frames formed in the middle of 2005. At the time, all the joining members were already in pre-existing bands. Ian Brzozowski played bass with metal band Realtime Thrill, Vienna Shilling's stint in Oddjob was drawing to a close, and Jack Smith and Ben Hooper were part of rock group Jacknife Kid. Ian had featured in the critically acclaimed compilation album Raw and Unplugged in New Cross that was released at the beginning of 2005 with his catchy track "Witty Ticcy Ray", and was buoyed to form his own group with a close knit of friends. Rehearsal and recording space was not hard to come by for the group, as some members were part of a consortium called Polling Station that used the Old Seager Distillery in Deptford to record and rehearse their music. It didn't take long for 23frames to be firmly part of the New Cross scene: Playing many local venues and gigs, which included playing a big stage at Lewisham People's Day. Inbetween gigs, they recorded numerous songs (usually in demo form), and one of their songs "Hermes" was chosen to be in the 2006 compilation album Replugged In New Cross. 23frames gained a lot of momentum within their first year together, and decided to record their debut album in the summer of 2006. Recording The Mystery Calculator (2006-2008) 23frames set July 2006 as their album recording session at the Polling Station studio in the Old Seager Distillery, with the aim to record it with a live sound and have it all done in the minimum amount of takes as possible. What the band didn't anticipate was the brutally hot summer, and that very date they set happened to be the hottest day of the year. With no air conditioning at the top floor of the distillery and the heat likely to affect their instruments, the recording was put forward to the autumn. However, this wouldn't be the worst thing to happen for the album's production. A month later, the Polling Station studio received an eviction notice. The Old Seager Distillery was to be demolished to accommodate for residential flats. Those at Polling Station tried in vain to find another place to record their music, but all they could find were buildings that were already bought by developers to be demolished. In the final days of using the distillery, the Polling Station studio was broken into with some equipment was stolen. Gathering what remained there, the old crew would come across a squat called RampART in Whitechapel. While 23frames would not be able to record in their beloved Polling Station studio, they got straight to work recording the album in late 2006. The album would be called "The Mystery Calculator". The quartet recorded the entire album with minimal amount of takes. Following this triumphant session, 23frames spent the whole of 2007 adding the vocals, pianos, keyboards, string quartet parts, and additional sounds into the mixes of their songs for the album. The string parts in particular would take numerous takes to get just right. Ben finally finished mixing at the end of the year, and would hand the mastering of the album over to world-renowned record producer and engineer Jon Astley, who is best known producing for The Who. "The Mystery Calculator" was finally finished on March 2008. 23frames then began the packing and pressing of the album, and did promotional sessions on BBC 6music, and mentions on Xfm. The Mystery Calculator released and beyond (2009-present) The Mystery Calculator itself was finally launched for release on January 2009, with a launch show at the Fox and Firkin in Lewisham. Ian, reflecting his frustration of the toil the album took to record, and the relief of it finally getting released, snapped all but one string on his guitar he was playing that night. Since then, 23frames have continued to gig, and are focusing their energies into recording their second album, which has the tentative working title of "Every Other Word is F". Discography Studio albums *''The Mystery Calculator'' - January 2009 Compilations *''Replugged In New Cross'' - May 2006 (featuring track: Hermes) External links 23frames on MySpace Music Category:Bands